Where Would You Be
by Silver Elf Child
Summary: The Maximals finally find all of Wind Chaser's crew and get to know one another as Megatron and E.O. devise a new plan to attack the maximals


Disclaimer: you know the routine by now. Hasbro owns the Beast Wars and it's characters. I own the Raptor Gang and the New Maximals. God owns me. The song Where would you be' belongs to Martina McBride.

A/N: Ha ha another story. I am good. And the Raptors are back like I said they would be.

Where Would You Be?

By Silver Elf Child

The crew of the Star Gazer were finally reunited a week after Wind Chaser joined the search. For the first time since the Star Gazer's demise they were all together in one place. The crew celebrated by giving one another hugs and with high rejoicing voices. 

"Okay NOW everyone settle down," shouted Optimus over the noise.

Once all the Maximals quieted down Optimus turn to Wind Chaser who then spoke.

"I'm glad all of you are functional and safe."

A loud burst of cheers escaped from the gathered Maximal's (all except Dinobot).

"Some introductions are in order," she looked around and wondered how she was going to do such a task with six of her crew to introduce to six of the Axalon's crew. "I guess the best way to do this is when I say your name stand up or wave or something. First I'll introduce you to our hosts and new team members then I'll introduce them. Okay lets start."

"Kuma."

"Hi."

"Thunder Racer."

"Hey."

"Rocksore."

"A hem."

"Rogue."

"What's up?"

"Cheetra."

"Hello."

"And last but not least, Fire Dancer."

"Great intro Wind Chaser short and sweet," she laughed.

"I'm not done yet big mouth. Now crew this is the Axalon's crew"

Fire Dancer almost fell out of her seat by the mention of the name Axalon'.

"This is Rattrap."

"Great, all are girls but one."

"He's got a big mouth so feel free to hit him anytime you like. Next is Rhinox."

"Hello."

"Cheetor."

"Hi ya," he said as he smiled at Cheetra.

"Boys!" Cheetra said as she rolled her optics.

"Silverbolt."

"It's a pleasure," he said as he bowed, which got a few giggles from the ladies.

"Dinobot,"

Dinobot said nothing, but did give a low growl.

"Now he's a people person," whispered Rogue to Cheetra who laughed at the comment.

"And last but defiantly not least Optimus Primal. Now that we are all acquainted I would also like to make an announcement. I am giving up command to Optimus."

"WHAT?!" exclaimed her troops and Optimus.

Wind Chaser put up a hand to silence them, "no protests. Optimus has better knowledge of what's been happening during the Beast Wars. He knows Megatron better than I do. Besides we don't need two commanders giving orders, it would make things complicated. Of course he's not getting rid of me that easily. I do expect to be consulted from time to time on important matters."

"Of course."

"Good! Now that that's settled let's mingle."

The Maximals break ranks, turn up the tunes and party the night away. The next morning life was somewhat back to normal, except now everyone had to double up on quarter space. Optimus just ordered Rattrap to lay some new cable for the ships communication system. As Rattrap went along he heard laughter coming from the other side of one door. When he reached the door he stopped and listened to what was going on inside the room.

"No way! You're pulling our chains! Really?" laughed Kuma.

"I don't know whose face was redder, Primal's or his troops!" laughed Fire Dancer.

"Now that is a sight I would like to see," giggled Thunder Racer.

"Okay now that you all have poked fun at my experiences here now how about yours?" said Wind Chaser.

"You mean after we landed or last night?" asked Cheetra.

"Last night sounds like a good place to start."

"Well, that Cheetor is really annoying," said Cheetra.

"What! I thought that he was perfect for you," said Wind Chaser.

"Eww, don't even think about fixing us up! He's way too immature," Cheetra said as she stuck her finger in her mouth and made a gagging noise.

Everyone in the room laughed, and Rattrap stifled his.

"How about you Rogue," asked Fire Dancer.

"Well.... There is one guy I think is really cute.... But I can't say."

"Come on tell us. I promise it won't leave this room."

"No, I can't. What if someone is listening to us? If it got out it would be embarrassing."

"No ones listening to us."

"Fine then......" she whispered "Rattrap."

"Who?"

"Rattrap"

"We can't hear you."

"RATTRAP! Okay I think Rattrap is cute."

The sound of metal hitting metal came from outside the door.

"What was that!" exclaimed Thunder Racer.

"Great someone was listening!"

Wind Chaser went to the door and threw it open.

"What do you two think you are doing?!" she asked angrily.

Rattrap and Cheetor look up surprised.

"Optimus asked me to help Rattrap lay communication wire. What did I do? I just got here?" wined Cheetor.

"Hey I'm busy here lady I don't know why you're so mad," Rattrap stated flatly.

"I'm going to keep a close eye on you two from now on. I can tell that both of you are going to be trouble." She started to close the door then added with a smile, "oh and Optimus will here about how you two were eves dropping." Then she closed the door. 

Cheetor and Rattrap quickly finished laying the communication cable. Hours later they finish and they both walk wearily into the command center.

"Hey there bit bot," said Cheetor hesitantly.

"Is something wrong Cheetor?"

"Uh I don't know, is there?"

"Not that I know of."

"Then no nothing is wrong."

Cheetor and Rattrap exchange relived looks, but are still uneasy.

"What's wrong Rattrap?" Optimus asked.

"Nothin'."

"Then why do you two look so uneasy?"

"Okay okay, we were caught eves dropping on the girls, but we weren't, but they think we were."

" You were doing what?!"

"We were laying the ships cables, but the girls think we were eves dropping. If you ask me this whole misunderstanding is your fault boss monkey. If you hadn't asked me to lay that stupid cable this would not have happened."

Optimus gave him a questioning glance. He sighed and said, "I'm going to ask Wind Chaser to see if this is true. I'll deal with you two later."

After Optimus left Rattrap exploded, "WHAT the!? She hadn't told him yet. Why that sneaky little, she made me... When will I learn to keep my big mouth shut?!"

Raptor base- training hall

E. O. stood with her arms folded across her chest giving commands.

"Block! Duck! Parry! Thrust! Block! Duck! Parry! Thrust! Block! Parry! Duck! Slash! Block! Thrust! Parry! No, no, no!"

Razor Claw, who had been performing the maneuvers, recoiled with fear as her mother approached her angrily. She gave her mother the stick she was using as a sword and shrank away when E.O. took and broke it.

"You were only performing that in a pattern. You weren't listening to me!"

"Yes I was Ma"

"NO! You were not! On the third set I said block, parry, duck. You blocked ducked then parried. An enemy will not perform a routine pattern for you. They will wait to see an opening and take advantage of it. You cannot allow yourself to fall into a routine or else you will be overthrown."

"Yes Mamma."

"Now go and get another stick. We'll try this again, but this time listen to the commands."

Razor Claw ran off to fetch a new stick as E.O. walked back over to Demetrius and Herrera.

"She's getting better," said Demetrius.

"Yes, but she's still easily scared," added Herrera.

"She will grow out of it," said E.O.

"And if she doesn't?" asked Herrera.

"She will have to or else she will never be a warrior."

Razor Claw came back with another stick and the drills begin again.

A megacycle later Euto and Herrera are in the mess hall talking.

"Don't you think she's a little hard on her," Euto asked.

"No."

"She's just a kid. She's pushing her too hard."

"Euto you obviously don't know anything about her do you."

"Yes I do. I know she's the commanders daughter and the commander is pushing her too hard to become a warrior at such a young age."

"Then how old should she be to become a warrior?"

"Older then she is now. Give her a few years to grow and mature."

"She may not have a few years to learn all she needs to know," said Demetrius from behind the pair. "With the information Herrera gathered, her very life may be in danger."

"Sir?!" Euto said startled as he started to rise.

"No don't get up because I came in. Continue on with your conversation."

"Like I was saying Euto," Herrera said. "Razor Claw wants to be pushed. She wants to be a great warrior as fast as she can so she can honor her parents."

"You mean her mother."

"No I mean her parents. She wants nothing more then to make her mother AND her father proud of her."

"But I thought"

"Razor Claw knows who her father is Euto," said Demetrius "and so do I."

"Then who is he?"

"I can't tell you. All I can tell you is that Razor Claw and E.O. think that in order for him to accept Razor Claw she has to be a warrior and prove her worth."

"Does she?"

"I don't know, I never met the guy..........but if it is true then he's pathetic. Razor Claw is a treasure. If she were mine I would be proud of her no matter how well she fought."

"But your feelings are of Maximal origins remember," said Herrera "her parents are Predacon's."

"Were Predacon's, well at least her mother was anyway," Demetrius said in his matter of fact way.

Forrest

Dinobot was on a solo patrol scouting for Predacon's or Raptor activity. In the distance he heard voices so he transformed to battle mode and approached cautiously. He came to a clearing where none other then Megatron and E.O. were holding another secret meeting. Megatron looked upset and was pointing his finger at E.O. She pushed his hand away and said something in anger. Megatron backhanded her across the face. Dinobot had to contain him anger for Megatron; otherwise he may have given his position away.

"She was not finished carrying out her sentence," growled Megatron.

"Yes she was, besides you have put her life in danger more then what was necessary," retorted E.O.

"The deal was...."

"The deal was you would have Herrera as a Predacon troop for a month ONLY if she was treated hospitably and returned to us unharmed."

"And it hasn't been a month yet!"

"Hello! Unharmed! Can't you hear!?"

"She was not injured by my troops but by the Maximals."

"That doesn't matter. Uninjured means no injuries, period! Her sentence has been carried out as far as I'm concerned."

Megatron growled, turned and flew off. E.O. stood poised ready for anything. (Just in case he returned). When she felt that he was gone for good she relaxed a little. She started off for home when a glint of metal caught her eye from the bushes. She ignored it and continued on her way. Dinobot followed after her cautiously. He remembered full well their last encounter. His left side still caused him some discomfort from time to time. When he least expected it E.O. jumped him.

"What do you think your doing?!" she snarled.

Dinobot looked up to the female raptor on top of him and said, "did I ever tell you how beautiful you are when you are angry?"

E.O., startled by this, but even more so when he rolled her over and gave her a kiss. She struggled to free herself from his prying lips (yeah yeah, I know transformers don't have lips, just work with me here okay)

"Get off of me you....you..... you," she said angrily.

Dinobot laughed heartily, "not so tough now without your body guards now are you!"

"I'll kill you for that!"

"Really? I don't think so. Not before I return the favor," he said as he drew his sword.

"NO!" she screamed as he grabbed both of her wrists with his free hand. He raises his sword to strike.... pulled back......and stabbed his sword into the ground near her head. He stood up and hauled her to her feet. He ripped the medallion's chain from around his neck, and handed it to her.

"Now my debt is paid!"

Dinobot started to walk away, as E.O. stood dumbfounded. She looked around and found that he had left his sword behind. She grabbed the hilt and threw it end over end at Dinobot. It landed about a foot in front of him. He turned around and looked at her with optics of fire. He grabbed the sword and charged her. She held her ground, but when he was almost on top of her she held her hand up, palm out and said quietly, "we need to talk."

He puts his sword away and the two talk' for some time.

Axalon

Optimus and Wind Chaser have just left Optimus' office after a long talk. They walk down the corridor laughing.

"So you see I wanted them to get themselves in trouble, so I told them that I was going to tell you, but I was not planning on it."

"How did you know it would work?"

"I didn't. I didn't even know if they were eves dropping or how long they had been there. So I thought that if they were guilty then they could not keep it a secret as long as they knew I was going to, excuse the pun, rat them out."

"Your bad."

"I know."

The two continue to laugh about the morning's events and to discuss a suitable punishment for Cheetor and Rattrap.

The End

Tune in for more exciting adventures same cat time same cat channel.

Smile, Live, Laugh, Love and God Bless.


End file.
